Swapped lives
by speedofloveSK
Summary: What if you wake up a morning and end up in the body of yourself 7 years later ? Or 7 years before? What would you discover ? Lose? Will Beckett and Castle be back too late ? AU
1. Chapter1

**Yoo! A new story yesss. I know I still have my other one to update but this idea was stuck and I couldn't do anything else than write it down so there.**

**That one will be a more complicated one. I'll do my best not to lose you (and myself if possible)**

**First I wanted to find someone to co-write it with me but I didn't know if I would find someone willing to so...I tried to write it on my own (but if a writer walks over here and is willing to , I'll open my arms to you XD). **

**So I'll let you to it without explaining because it looks pretty clear to me but if you have questions, just PM me.**

**Thanks Jade for the correcting! :)**

* * *

**Present time (2016)**

As the room was taking a yellow-ish colour with the sun rising, Beckett began to stir, sighing softly when her hand hit something warm and firm. She frowned still not opening her eyes and that's when she heard a growl and sensed movement at her side. Her eyes opened wide not daring to move for a moment as she tried to think about the last thing she remembered and all she could think about was just getting to bed after a long warm bath. _And apparently too much wine._ She thought.

The bed shifted again and she froze, hearing some muttering. "Don't take it, that's my saber, go get yours.."

She lifted her hand off her eyes and laid it against her forehead shaking her head. This voice even sleepy, this nonsense he said? She was almost sure about who was lying at her side...But. That couldn't be it, nope. No way. She hadn't made that mistake. She cursed herself and looked to her side, the view only confirming what she thought. _Shit, Kate what the hell?!_

She then lifted the sheets and with an eye closed looked down at herself but she quickly opened both her eyes, eyebrows raised. How come she wasn't naked? Didn't they..?

She sat up and looked around her and there was no doubt she was at his loft. _In his freaking bed. _

Truth was, if they had done something it woud have at least been nice to remember it. What was the point in forgetting? _Since it definitely will never ever happen AGAIN. _

As she got out of bed , she stretched her arms above her head and she couldn't help feeling like something was just _really_ off. She could see his wardrobe open and she swore she could see her clothes in it. Moreover, she felt a bit heavier than usual and she just felt _off_. She grabbed her phone on the nightstand to check the time and frowned at the date. _Sunday April 3rd 2016__._

She huffed and rolled her eyes, slamming her phone down , of course he had to play with her phone. _Jackass__._

She decided to dress and get out of there as fast as possible before he woke up, so she went to his wardrobe since _god knows why _there were clothes of hers in there. But before she could open it she froze. What if those clothes was those of another woman ? She recognized some that could be hers, but surely many women in New York had some clothes in common.

She let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hand through her hair. _Her hair ?_ Since when did she have hair _that_ long?

Confused she ran in what seemed to be the bathroom and couldn't help the yelp from escaping when she saw herself in the mirror.

And if that wasn't enough, she felt the need to launch herself over the toilet to empty her stomach.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in 2009**_.

When Castle woke up he extented his arm and pated the matress at his side to find it empty. He sighed raising his head off his pillow and sniffed. Weird. There was no sign of Beckett in the bed and he didn't smell coffee nor bacon -_unfortunately- _so she wasn't making breakfast. Ugh she said she would quit running alone in the morning in her _condition_. She promised. Well, she did promise after a whole day of him begging her.

He got up, scratching his and head yawning as he walked to the kitchen. No sign of a used mug. He looked around the loft. Something felt off but he couldn't figure out _what. _He took his phone off the counter and checked for messages. He frowned when there wasn't any and got even more confused when he saw the date. _Sunday, April 5th 2009. _

Even his phone felt off. Looked off.

He went to make himself some coffee, took his phone back and called her. Maybe she had gone to buy something - it was only 9am but he knew that with all those crazy hormones she always craved things that they didn't even have. _Go figure. _

After a moment he heard her sleepy voice , making him frown. "Guys, it's Sunday and I'm not on call, you may want to hang up right now-"

"Wait! Kate," He said before she could hang up on him. He heard movements, a gasp.

"Beckett? What is it ? _Where _are you?" She still didn't respond and it made him a bit angsty.

"I- Castle. Why? I." She stopped herself and he heard her keep letting out a few syllables but not quite finding the words.

"Okay. Kate? Stay where you are, I'm coming but you need to tell me where you are."

"Castle. I'm at my apartment? What happened last night. Why am I here and if I'm here where's your mother ?" Oh god things just kept getting more and more confusing , he couldn't even answer her.

"I-I don't know. Look, we'll figure it out, don't move I'll be right here." He hung up, ran to dress quickly in a dark shirt, dark jeans and a brown jacket and got his coat and phone, looking around his loft once again. _Off_. Everything just felt _off_.

* * *

She didn't understand what she was doing here, she couldn't even remember getting here. It was now Martha's apartment and she hadn't put a foott in, in a _long_ time. Why would she be sleeping in Martha's bed ? More confusing even, the sheets, the pillow, everything smelled like her.

She rose off her bed and went to the closet. Once opened she let a loud gasp and took a step backward. _What-?! What were all of her clothes were doing here? _

She forced her eyes closed for a moment, taking deep breaths. Okay, she must be dreaming, that was it.

She would open her eyes and- _No. _

She ran a hand across her face and put on a white turtleneck she thought she had thrown away and black dress pants. Putting on her pants she noticed that she didn't have any trouble with the button or the zipper as she had recently because of her slightly- three and half-months pregnant-swollen-stomach.

She frowned lifting her top a bit more ,she opened the button and the zipper again and ran a hand over a perfectly toned ,flat stomach. _No,no,no,not this. _

"God, no" she cried, shocked.

She jerked her hand away as she felt her eyes burning, letting herself slide against the foot of the bed and down on the floor as her knees gave away tears falling down faster and faster as she wrapped her stomach in her arms.

Nothing. No bump, the form of her baby, the beautiful sign of life in her was gone. She couldn't have lost it, she couldn't, and she couldn't help letting her whole body shake under her silent sobs, she was too confused and too shocked to think. She just wanted to _understand _what was going on. Where was her baby ? Why was she here, alone ? Questions kept coming to her and she fought to breathe for a moment , too overwhelmed to think rationally, she felt completely lost. She just wanted Castle. He would tell her. He would make it all okay. Like he always does.

* * *

5 minutes and some more sobs later, Castle knocked on the door but she didn't answer so he tried to see if it was open. _It was. _

"Kaaate" He yelled walking in, checking in the living room and the kitchen. He walked to her room and stopped as he heard what seemed to be ..sobs ? _Kate._

He threw the door open and ran to her, kneeling in front of her as she kept crying and shaking her head, saying nonsense.

"Kate, Kate. Okay, babe. Calm down, it's okay. It's okay" He fell on his butt when she flung herself into him, tears wetting his neck as she kept saying "baby, baby" again and over again.

He stroked a hand along her back trying to soothe her but it didn't seem to work.

"Shh, Kate it's okay" It really wasn't and he still couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Rick, I want our baby back." She cried in his neck and he froze ,eyes wide. Why was she..?

He took both her arms in both his hands and pushed her a bit away from him and he almost had a heart attack with what he saw. Her hair, oh god, what did she do to her hair, why was it so familiar?

Kate had stopped crying and was now looking at him her face red and he was so completely at a loss for words that he gaped at her . She brought a hand to her stomach and said one single word that made his eyes glitter and his breath leave.

"Gone."

* * *

I'm just a 18y olds crazy girl that begins a new fic when she's supposed to revise for final exams.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, guess what, you are lucky people because even though I'm drowning into endless revisions I found the time to write you this (I kind of sacrificed my beauty sleep for you , and that says a lot.) It's a bit longer so yay even if I wanted to push myself and write a bit more because I truly feel like there's some passages too rapid but I couldn't do anything about it my stupid brain was stuck :(. I have my limites, here they are. **

**About the details a guest (i think) pointed out, I think it was the phones ? Well, here's the thing. They do have phones because they have those of the others versions of them, I mean, our season 1 C&B stuck in their older bodies have the phone of those who are stuck in 2009. Make sense. I don't know if that was the question but anyway.**

**Other thing, the apartment. YES. I'm very sorry it slipped out of my mind but do not worry I kind of have an idea to fix this (but that's for chapter 3). Let's just say Kate was too shocked to realize it. (sure).**

**So you know, I brought the nikki heat books in this chapter but I'm not sure about around when they got released (I started watching Castle in 2012 so yay me) but I think it fits. Just a reminder, we're in both times in April, which corresponds in 2009 around the 4th episodes or so. **

**And finally big big big thanks to everyone who took the time to tell me they loved it and what wasn't right.**

**And Thank you Jade for the correction, you're kinda awesome. **

* * *

**Present time (2016)**

Beckett rose from the floor and pulled the toilet handle. She went to the sink turning the faucet for cold water, cradling the water falling in her hands and diving her face in. She seriously never thought she would be sick after spending a night with Castle. But then it came to her once again. Did they really have sex? The more she thought about it, the more she started to think they hadn't. _This is really one of my weirdest mornings. _

Once she lifted her head and saw herself once again in the mirror her breath got caught in her throat and she took a step backward. Ah yeah, she forgot she suddenly had hair. _Long light brown _hair. And now confusion came to her all over again.

She brushed a hand down her face and went to sit on the floor against the bathtub, running a trembling hand through her newly long hair. She felt her breaths coming faster and shorter as she tried to calm down as something suddenly came to her. She raised her head to stare at the wall in front of her, her eyes wide.

What if something had happened to her? What if she got...knocked over by some truck or got involved in an accident leaving her without any memories? She rolled her eyes at herself and rose from the floor. That's all she had, but really?!

She let out a frustrated sigh and went back into Castle's room, opening his wardrobe. Hell, she didn't even recognize her own clothes. What the fuck were those things? Was she really dressing like that at work? She scrunched her nose, took and put on a fluid dark blue shirt. Skinny pants, really? She shook her head and put on straight pants groaning when she felt they were unusually tight, she had always been thin and pants were never that tight. Had she put on weight? She took a closer look and she noticed her stomach didn't have the flat form it usually had, it wasn't shocking but still. Something was really wrong and she seriously needed to know what was going on.

She looked briefly at Castle who was still snoring, face smashed in his pillow and her thoughts suddenly turned to Alexis. Oh god, she couldn't see her here. But if they really were in 2016, surely she wouldn't be here. Woah, just thinking about that made her head hurt. She hurried into the living room and she noticed a coat that looked like it could be hers, she put it on and plunged her hands in the pocket - you never know and- _Bingo. _Keys.

She didn't recognize the shape of those keys but really, where was she supposed to go? She must still have an apartment, right? _Oh god, tell me I still have an apartment. _

She walked out of the front door to the loft and checked if any of the keys worked here and-_ shit, they did. What was she doing with a double of Castle's key?! _

She took the elevator and got out of the building as a taxi came in her direction, she raised an arm and it stopped on the side of the road. At least she had could catch a taxi. She gave the address for her apartment and felt the taxi stop some minutes after. She paid and got out looking at the building, she already felt like something wasn't right. _Agaaain._

She went in and jogged up the stairs to the floor that should be hers but once she was halfway in, nothing looked like anything she remembered. Everything looked so new, the colours, the doors. It made her think she'd gone into the wrong building but she recognized the exterior, well, slightly, it just didn't _fit. _She walked to what should be -was- her door and tried a key but got nothing. She bit her lip figuring out she just could pick the lock but it didn't feel right. That wasn't her apartment. Oh god she was insane, that was it. Castle messed up with her brain. She _knew _he would drive her crazy.

She took her phone out of her pocket and went through her contacts, she needed to ask someone what the hell was wrong with her and there was no way she could go back to Castle's. Nope.

Lanie. Lanie would tell her everything.

* * *

A little while after Beckett had left, Castle woke up slowly, groaning when the early light hit his eyes. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and looked at it, frowning at the device. That wasn't his phone, was it? He shifted and sat up trying to find a way to unlock the thing. Either he had drunk too much last night or Santa Claus had paid him a visit a bit earlier than Christmas. He shrugged just checking the time and got out of bed, walking to the kitchen and dragging his feet; he opened the fridge to get some eggs and bacon and got to work making breakfast.

Once he had finished with it, he walked back into his bedroom to his wardrobe and once it was opened he stared at the _mess _of woman's clothes. Since when did he have clothes other than his in there? Confusion crept into him and after selecting some items and getting dressed, he looked around his bedroom, feeling somehow off. Okay first, where did his Linus go? He was pretty sure he hadn't removed him. He wouldn't. And what the fuck were those seashells ? He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. What a mess.

He moved to the bathroom for a quick shave, no Beckett today anyway. Too bad. What he saw when he raised the head wasn't what he had expected and because of that he startled a bit at his own reflection, traced the lines of his face. Something was really really off.

Why was everything so odd this morning? He kept staring at himself, trying to get some sense out of it, but time travel was really all he had. _How cool would that be though! _

His eyes then got wide as an idea struck him, he almost ran to his office, searching on his shelves. Books, books would tell him everything. When he found what he was looking for, he froze as he was staring at six books that looked to be from the Nikki Heat series. Holy..! If this was a dream, he would pray for never waking up. He checked the titles, reading them out loud to himself.

"Okay so we've got, Heat Wave ... Oh! That's good. Naked Heat..yeah I so would think of that one, Heat Rises, Frozen Heat, Raging Heat and Heat Life." Oh well. Looks like he'd done pretty well. He kept looking at them and suddenly he thought about something. If he had written six books, that meant...he'd followed Beckett for six, seven years..? No, no way she would have kept him around her that long. She would have killed him. Several times. Or maybe he did stop but had enough to keep writing?

He took each book to read their dedications because he knew the dedication would always go to the same people.

If the first, second and the fourth one looked okay -sort of-, the third and the others didn't. He just couldn't understand, Captain Montgomery made a stand, what was that supposed to mean he just didn't..did he? Oh god. Everything got more and more confusing. He kept going through the last three that had most definitely a romantic tone...and seemed to be for Beckett. Woah. Did he get that far?

"'To my always, you make saving the world magical.'" Woah, you got it bad buddy. "'To my love, there's no greater gift than a new life.'" A new life? What was he even talking about?

He ran a hand down his face, trying to think rationally but nothing about this situation was. That's when he got another idea and _idiot. _Could have thought about it earlier. He took his phone in his hand and checked the year they were in and..

He couldn't do anything other than yell, his voice abnormally shrilled. "NO WAY!"

This wasn't happening. Surely it was some kind of a joke, there was- _oh _he totally had a ring on his finger. Looks like he got married again. He quickly made the link and threw his hand against his mouth. _He was freaking married to Kate Beckett. _

Too much was happening, there were just too many things happening. He went to sit in his chair, supporting his head in his hands and when he took a look around his desk and noticed a little black and white picture and had no trouble recognising what it was and when he read the inscription on it, he almost fell off his chair.

* * *

Kate was now sitting in a random coffee shop, waiting for Lanie to pick up while she thrummed her finger against the wood nervously. She needed answers, if something had happened to her, she had to know.

"Kate Beckett, you aren't seriously calling me at 10am on a Sunday morning, I have more private things to do. And you should use some sleep while you still can." She heard Lanie's irritated but teasing tone. She rolled her eyes, clearing her throat.

"Did something happen to me recently?" She asked, silently scared of what she might answer.

"Kate? What do you mean, you've known what happened to you for a little while and you usually sound happier than this, is everything okay?" Now she was even more confused. Sure she totally knew what had happened to her, that's why she was asking. She snorted to herself.

"Lanie, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I woke up in Castle's bed!" She threw a hand over her mouth when it came louder than she meant and felt her cheeks redden.

Lanie laughed out loud at her, leaving her frowning. That wasn't funny.

"Sweetie, I hope you were because otherwise I would have been worried."

What?! Okay. Okay. Breathe. That was Lanie messing with her.

"Lanie, I'm serious! I woke up next to him we were both fully dressed, I have this long hair and I almost can't get into my pants!" Nice, and now she sounded like she just got out of an asylum.

And again, that made her laugh. So much for support.

"Kate, you're almost four months pregnant, of course you have trouble getting into your pants, jeez girl! And I'm happy to learn you guys don't sleep naked but it wasn't really necessary."

She violently choked on her coffee like it burned her and she froze staring ahead of her, letting the phone fall out of her hand.

* * *

Soooo, quite a mess, uh?

**Oh and, you can see here that, I changed the construction of the chapter and focused on 2016 and the next will be on 2009, so I liked to know what you prefer, if you want me to altern between both years in ONE chapter or if you prefer each chapters focused on a year. Reviews or PMS are welcome. **

**Twitter : speedofloveSK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I meant to update waaaay faster than that but I got caught up in revisions and then I got stuck with this. Problems of storyline and I had to ask like 20 persons because I couldn't figure it out on my own and I finally did yesterday! **

**So thank you to everyone who tried to help Laura, Raina (go check her stuff by the way if you didn't already : ~bravevulnerability . She's amazing) , Ellie as well even if she just helped showing me pictures of Beckett in bra (well tried), Kylie and everyone else. And of course thanks to Jade for correcting **

**So it's still calm (oh well if we can say that) but next chapter we MIGHT figure out what happened so stay tune.**

**I think you understood that the 2009 part will be the angsty part but the 2016 part might be lighter **

**This chapter is all in 2009 because the previous was all 2016 but the next chapters will be mixed **

* * *

**2009**

He didn't know what to say as he was staring at her like she was some kind of an alien, so many things kept running through his head. First why had he had to go to her first apartment to find her, why was she even in this apartment in the first place ? He had gone first to her second apartment that was supposed to be Martha's now but a grumpy man had answered him and not his fiancée. He didn't even know how he got the idea to go look for her at her first apartment , it just felt like it was where he had to look. Seemed like he was right. Everything was how it was back then, he couldn't make sense of anything. And there was his fiancée looking much younger, her hair so short. Surely she wouldn't have done that to herself? She kept sobbing as she was now back against him and he could feel her ragged breaths at his neck. He heard her chanting the word 'baby' again and again like a prayer ,making his heart clench. How could she have lost their baby? She was clean, there was nothing that suggested that, maybe her belly retracting was somehow related to her pregnancy , he didn't know. It was Sunday so no work, they would be able to go see her gynecologist.

He stroked his hand against her skull, through her so very short hair, rocking her a bit like he would to a crying infant. Never had he seen her that devastated, not since her captain's death and it made him helpless. He knew she already loved their little thing so much, she had been so happy when she had learned they were pregnant when they weren't even trying and now..

"Kate, Kate breathe. It's okay. I'll take you to the emergency room if we have to." He tried even though he knew it wouldn't ease her. He tried to stand up taking her on her feet with him as she sniffed , wiping at her eyes.

She looked at him her eyes seeming almost empty but as she was studying his face, her eyebrows frowned and she raised a hand , cuping his jaw and with her other hand she traced every line of his face. And if he wasn't already confused , now he seriously was. She was looking at him like he had come back to her after 5 years, getting to know his face all over again.

"You've changed." She whispered under her breath , he almost missed it.

"I've...Changed? What do you mean Kate?"

Something like amazement flickered in her eyes as she opened her mouth only to close it again.

"Kate, you're scaring me." He said uneasily. He couldn't bring himself to understand what was going on with her and she just looked like she was in some kind of trance.

"I- I don't know Castle. You just look so young." She looked at him in the eyes as he was looking at her as well. She did look younger. What the hell was happening ?

She then looked around her, frowning once again as she took her bedroom in.

"Castle, what are we doing here? Why -" She walked out of her room so slowly almost hesitating.

"I know Kate. Look, I might have a theory but you're not going to like it." There was only one explanation to all of it and if he wasn't a writer or maybe some kind of crazy scientist maybe he wouldn't be so excited but they had to face it. His phone had clearly told the truth, his loft had felt strange because there wasn't any traces of Beckett , she was in her first apartment and it definitely looked like it used to be and if they both looked younger...That could mean one thing. They'd gone back in time.

That would also explain why she though she had lost their baby. Oh god. Their baby. How was he supposed to feel about it ? Should he be happy because then it would mean somehow if they found a way to get back they would have it back or should he feel bad because they didn't have it anymore ? He could feel his heart combust when she turned over him and he could see her hands wrapped all around her very flat stomach. There was no way he would feel happy about it and neither would she.

"Castle, if you tell me we got abducted by aliens or something close to that, I'm not in the mood, " she told him shaking her head and running her hand over her stomach again.

He wriggled a bit sensing how torn she was and he decided to walk to her, pulling her into a hug as he laid a hand over hers on her stomach, feeling her forehead against his shoulder.

"I know it sounds insane and believe me, from me I wouldn't take it seriously , I barely can myself but look around you." She did. "Feel your stomach - flat." She did, and he felt her hand push harder against her stomach, letting out a quiet whimper and he kissed her forehead gently. "Touch your hair." She did with her other hand and her eyes widened. He continued before she could say anything,he remembered how she had looked at him, what she had said, "Look at my face, Kate." And she did, two big deep watery green eyes looking at him with wonder and so many emotions. "And if you don't believe all of this you can check your phone, or the newspaper but I- I do think we've gone back in time."

* * *

She stared at him, her mouth shaped in a wide 'o' as a flow of overwhelming thought invaded her. He did look way younger, the lines of his face were less obvious, he was thinner. She did remember that's how he was 6 years ago. God, that couldn't be it.

Suddenly she tore herself away from him and went to the bathroom. She had to see it with her own eyes. She had to see herself. And so she did.

Castle came back to her, leaning on the framing of the door, watching her as she ran her hands through her short hair, hearing her gasp as she realized it was indeed the truth.

"Look, Kate. Remember that case with that crazy guy ? That Simon Doyle."

Kate turned abruptly to him. "What about him?"

He watched her attentively, carefully. "What if travels in time are possible ? Maybe we got into something, I don't know. You know, now that I remember, when I went to give him his weird device back, he had disappeared, Kate. Just like that."

He heard her snort and saw her hands gripping the sink tightly. "So Castle, tell me. If we've gone back in time, tell me how the hell do we get back home?"

He walked to her, circling his thick arms around her and this time she didn't break down on him, this time she gripped him fiercely as he laid his chin on the top of her head.

"We're going to take one step at a time, there must be something that explains it all. A story, Kate. We find it and we go back home." He tried his best to sound hopeful for her so that she could keep that strong hold on him but he had no idea how they were going to do this.

"But Kate, we're going to have to play our young selves, I'm not sure that attracting attention is the best idea and if we're in 2009 we better not walk in the 12th Precinct hand in hand. We don't want to change the future, do we?"

Kate shot her eyes back to him, gasping. 2009. That meant.. Oh god. "Castle!" She got out of his embrace and turned her back to him but then she turned back to face him.

"Castle. Montgomery is alive." She choked as she felt the tears coming back, her throat burning, she couldn't breathe.

"Oh Kate, Ok, breathe Kate." He said going to her, squeezing her hands in his.

How was she supposed to act when she ended up facing him? Time had passed since that day, she had forgiven him and she had learned to accept his death somehow. But seeing him again? Alive?

But.

"How are we supposed to do this Castle, I don't wanna hate you." She told him so weakly with pleading eyes, it broke him.

"Aw come on Kate. We got past this, I know you didn't hate me. It was all an act." He tried to lighten the mood and he could see the corners of ther mouth slowly going up for a moment as she shook her head. Then, her hand went back to her stomach and she took a ragged breath in.

"Castle, take me to the hospital. I wanna be sure about this."

"Of course. Anything Kate." She slowly smiled at him and his heart broke all over again. It never ceased to amaze him how strong she was. Even now, they were lost 6 years far from their time, their baby had disappeared and here she was, smiling at him.

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry guys but I really don't remember either of you, and clearly there's no traces of you, Kate, in the records."

He had taken her to the hospital, to the woman who followed her pregnancy but her confusion only made things even clearer.

The woman eyed them both calmly, shaking her head as she looked at Kate helplessly running her hands on her belly, her eyes so heartbreakingly sad.

"Look, Kate. I'm not supposed to do it but if it can help, we can do an ultrasound but from what you've told me so far.. I- I'm sorry but I don't see how it's even possible you were pregnant in the first place."

Kate suddenly looked at her, confused. "What do you mean ?"

The doctor put her forearm on her desk, watching her with kind ,warm eyes. "Kate, if you were at almost your 4th month , you would have known something was really off. You would have had contractions, real strong contractions. You maybe even would have lost your waters. After 3 months you can't just lose the foetus on your own like it's possible under three months , you would have needed serious medical attention, you wouldn't be here."

They both looked at each other with wide eyes as Kate looked back at the doctor. "Just..I don't know."

The doctor watched her with compassion and rose out of her chair. "Look, Kate, get comfortable and lay down on the table behind you, I'll be back."

She did as the doctor said and she laid down, both her hands over her eyes as she felt Castle's hands stroke the side of her face. She could feel him so stiff and still at her side.

"Okay guys, let's do this."

The doctor got everything ready and raised her shirt up. "It's going to be cold, just warning you."

She laid the cold device over her lower belly, as they all had their eyes on the screen.

The doctor shook her head looking back at them , frowning apologetically. "Kate, there's..nothing in there."

And that's all it took for Kate to break down her face turned into Castle's hand as he tried to shush her sobs. She had gotten ready to hear those words but now it seemed so real.

"I'll order you a blood test just to make sure but Kate, I don't think there ever was anything. I'll leave you to it and again, I'm sorry."

The doctor gave them a final light smile as she came to take Kate's hand for a second and shook Castle's hand before leaving.

* * *

**Again, I'm 18 so I know nothing about pregnancy and the medical stuff related to it so everything I write is out of internet, blame it , not me if it's wrong haha.**

**And thanks for the feedback! If you can find out who caused their lives to swap , I give you a cookie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, you're lucky this time because I got inspired so you won an early update. Yay.**

**I wrote this trying to follow Kylie advices for the developing and such so yeah...I'm getting there. Thanks for the help.**

**And thanks to Pauline for correcting. :) **

**Be aware that this chapter contains both years/times. **

* * *

**Present time. (2016)**

He was freaking married to Beckett and she was pregnant with his child. How had this even happened? How in hell did they get from being…what they are now to _this_? He couldn't even make her spend more than an hour with him outside of the precinct. He was sure that it was just an act, he often felt her eyes burning on him, travelling and studying each inch of him, he saw her diverting her gaze each times he met hers. But he always had thought it was something physical, chemical, more like something primal they needed to explore and there was obviously something between them but that _serious ? _Suddenly he was ridiculously proud of himself because if _that_ happened, it meant that he had changed, something in him woke, thanks to her surely. He knew the way he was now, Beckett would never have put up with him. The first time he had laid his eyes on her, he had known she would rock him and everything around him. Looks like she had. She damn well had. He stared at the picture, tracing the shape of the tiny form. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was going to be a father again, who would have thought.

All of sudden, he sat straight in his chair as his thoughts went to Beckett. Where the hell was she? If what he assumed was right they had spent the night together, and damn that alone was ending him, he didn't even remember sleeping just next to her. But if the heavy silence was anything to go by she obviously wasn't there.

Shit, she probably got scared out of her mind. Oh yeah, she had to be totally freaking out. She was going to murder him.

He stood up quickly, took his phone and almost ran to the living room, putting on his coat, he took his keys and got out of there but once outside his loft he stopped in his track and pondered. He didn't even know where she was or if she still had her apartment.

Call her. He had to call her.

* * *

At the coffee shop, Kate still hadn't recovered from what Lanie had told her. She was gripping the edges of the table as if her life depended on it and now she could feel a wave of nausea coming back to her and she closed her eyes, breathing slowly through it, fighting it until it died down. She laid her back against the soft back of the bench, bringing a trembling hand to her stomach. She knew Lanie wouldn't lie to her about those kinds of things, she had told her the truth and it explained the nauseas and why she had trouble putting on her pants. Her heart beat abnormally strongly inside her and so fast against the barriers of her ribs like begging for freedom, her breath started to come shortly and she didn't have enough air. She had to get out of here.

She opened her eyes and straightened herself when her phone rang. She hissed loudly and took her phone off her pocket. As she saw Castle's name and picture showing up, she almost couldn't even breathe anymore. She ran out of the coffee shop almost throwing people on the ground and she only stopped herself once outside as she took a deep breath.

She had to answer him, she knew she had to but she wasn't feeling ready to confront him. And yet...she slammed the answer button and just waited.

"Kate? Where are you, we have to talk." He seemed almost as out of breath as she was, his voice butting on the words. He seemed slightly panicked and she didn't know how to interpret it. He sounded genuinely worried; it would make sense if anything had happened to her, right?

She searched for words, tried to respond but everything got stuck in her throat, smothering her.

"Kate? Please, just tell me where you are." Pleading now. She wasn't going to survive this. Castle never pleaded , at least not that seriously.

She cleared her throat, begging for it to let her words spill free. "I- I'm. Just, if you're at the loft, don't move, okay? I'm coming." She closed briefly her eyes, breathing slowly, internally begging him to just agree. She couldn't fight about this now; she didn't have it in her.

"Are you sure? I could just come get you." He said carefully, pausing every two words as if he was afraid of her. She didn't understand his reactions.

"No! I can't- Look, I'm just going to catch a cab and I'll be there in about ten minutes or so, I'll be fine." She assured him, trying to sound confident.

"See you in ten, then." He answered hanging up on her.

She took her phone off her ear and stared at it curiously. He really sounded weird.

* * *

Castle let his feet carry him back to the loft, his mind racing. She really had sounded off and he didn't even know if she knew about her _condition_ or anything, really.

Minutes later, he heard the door bang and here she was, standing awkwardly, looking frightened as her eyes wandered everywhere in the room except on him, one hand toying with the other. Hell, never had he seen her looking that small. He didn't know how to react to that Kate. He didn't know that Kate.

"So..." He tried hoping she would say something that would tell him what she knew. Or, at least, thought she knew.

She shortly raised her eyes to him, those wide green eyes staring straight back at him, making him gulp. "So."

Damn, he didn't even recognize that voice. She wasn't going to help him.

He went to sit on the couch, patting the seat on his side to invite her to join him and watched her coming as she bit her lip, shit- she just couldn't do _that_.

Once she was on the couch, at a too responsible and wide distance from him, he began.

"I take it you know?" He asked deciding to dive right in. No need to tiptoe around the subject.

She turned her face, allowing him to see the sharp lines of it, the fullness of her lips he so wanted to touch, those newly long golden hair catching all the light in the room. Hell, she was even more gorgeous.

"I know." Just one word. That's all she managed to get out, she couldn't even trust her voice not to break.

But she surprised him. "Did- Did something happened?" She asked him turning her face to him frowning, this cute little line forming in between her eyebrows.

He made himself more comfortable on the couch, an arm lying on the back. "Ah, something surely happened, but I'm not sure you're gonna love it."

"What do you mean you're not sure ?" She let her voice ring in the room, let the incredulity hit him because she was so damn tired of this and his tone was too light for her liking. The bastard knew something. He had to.

"Castle. You need to tell me what the hell is going on, I've just been told that I'm pregnant, I don't have my apartment anymore, all of my things are in here and I don't fucking now _why_ oh and" She broke off, rising off the couch and looking at her hand, laughing bitterly " Looks like I'm married and if all of that is anything to go by, it would be to _you_. So you better tell me what you know." She finished, watching him with her fists closed so tightly she could feel her nails bite in her skin as she breathed loudly.

Castle stayed seated but straightened frowning at her outburst. He tried to open his mouth a couples of time but she was breaking his heart, her whole body was trembling and her jaw was working as she tried to stay calm. He couldn't touch her right now she would tear his head off, but he didn't know what to say so he just went for the only explanation he had.

"Eh...Don't go crazy on me but...I think we kind...of...jumped in the future?"

* * *

**2009**

Once outside, Castle and Beckett decided to take a walk to clear their minds on what was happening. The loud drumming of their feet echoing, the only sound they could be aware of as if the emptiness they felt had won over the rest of the world. They both knew they were walking a bit too close to each others, their hands brushing, fingers hooking around each other from time to time, seeking contact and reassurance but at that point they were way beyond that. Kate still had angry red eyes and he could hear her still not totally regular breathing as well, and that alone was hurting him, made his own breath hitch. He ached to make it better for her but it wasn't something he could help her with, he felt as powerless and worn out as she was.

Kate suddenly stopped them both as they took in their surroundings, gripping Castle's forearm and shushing him with a single look as she slowly turned around trying not to look too suspicious. Her whole body tensing, she gave Castle his arm back and walked again ordering him to do the same with a nod. She leaned slowly against him keeping her senses in alert. Not letting her overwhelming thoughts swallow her again.

"Castle, I think we're being followed, don't turn to look." She whispered as low as she could, leading them down a couple of blocks making them change pace just to check if she wasn't just imagining things. She hoped that she was because she didn't have her weapon on her and she really wasn't in the mood. She just wanted to go back to his loft, wrap herself and Castle in a blanket and stop thinking. But oh _right_, they weren't even supposed to be a _'thing' yet._

Castle was observing her an eyebrow raised, caught off guard and attempted to turn his head even though she'd told him not to but Beckett pinched his side making him yelp and jolt, one of his hands coming at his side. So much for being discrete.

"What the hell, Kate?!" He winced as she took him with her in a random alley. A way to take him apart and at the same time be sure if they were being followed.

"You're lucky I didn't opt for your ear. I told you not to look!" She scolded frowning at him with a disapproving look.

"Well, you know that most of the time when you tell me not to look, I do it anyway, right?" He said wriggling his eyebrows at her without even trying to hide his amusement.

She huffed, folding her arms around her, pursing her lips as if to hide a smile at his act but froze suddenly when she felt a presence behind her, she could spot a shadow at her side while Castle kept mouthing something to her and shaking his head.

She couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her so she trusted her instincts, acted and turned around as fast as a lightning bolt and gripped the man's sweater to slam him in the wall behind , the impact of the man's back against the hard and cold surface making him growl and hiss.

"Ow! Jeez, you haven't changed a bit. Hey big boy behind, can you hold her back please. She's _crushing _me." He grunted as he saw her take a few steps backward, shock and confusion written all over her face. Mostly confusion, really.

She knew she was probably shaking and she just stared at the man eyes wide open because she knew that voice. His over-sized hood covered half his face but that voice, she heard it before but she just couldn't put a face or a name on it. And she knew by his tone and what he just said that he wasn't some kind of sick psychopath thirsty for blood. He didn't look that surprised by her move, he sounded just annoyed.

Castle came standing at her side, confused as much by the man than by Kate's reaction, his eyes travelling between them carefully.

The man raised his head to look at them, removing the hood off his head hearing the couple gasp their mouths hanging open.

"Hey ?" The man tried wincing.

But Kate's confusion quickly vanished and turned into something more dangerous.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kate almost yelled eyes wide as a wave of anger swelled into her, overpowering her entirely. She launched herself into him, gripping him fiercely by the collar of his sweater before Castle could even register what was happening. "You! You're going to tell me what the hell is going on or I will take great pleasure putting a bullet straight through your head." She threatened with a dark, strong and cold voice as all of her previous thoughts came back to her.

Castle came to her, grasping her and trying to get her to release the poor man who now looked definitely as scared as a stuck prey. "Hey Kate, stop! " He said with a strong voice that made goosebumps creep up her neck, but she only tightened her hold, breathing heavily, and by the frightened look the man had, he was sure that if she could have burned a hole through his head with her eyes, she would have.

"Kate. Enough!" He tried again, forcing her against his hard chest, wrapping his arms around her as she came into him, giving in under his warm frame. She couldn't do otherwise, as soon as he touched her she felt her whole body ease and respond to him almost making her forget what she was doing.

"Man, she's crazy! It's not what it looks like. Well, it kind of is. But it isn't! Not really. Ok, yes it is exactly what it looks like. But I can explain!" The man babbled eyes wide.

"Can't say I'm happy to see you again, Doyle."

* * *

**Annnnnnnnd, yeah. There's that.**


	5. Notes : Hiatus

Hey guys. I decided it was fair for you guys to know that there won't be any update until around..let's say June 25th. I forgot to warn you guys and I hope you'll still be here for me. I really don't want to make you wait but I have my final exams very soon and I really need to use those four next weeks to work seriously. I'm so stressed out and nervous already that I can't even make myself write a single word. So I'll see you then and I'll try if I find time and if I can make myself write to update before but I really don't think I will. But though, Stay with me guys :) x


End file.
